


6

by lucksane (kokichi_oma)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokichi_oma/pseuds/lucksane
Summary: In which the 6th wishes upon the fallen trees to finally get away. // Includes mythical themes and death! Original character story.





	6

Michael ran down by the trees no one ever dare approach, jumped over the log and hid quietly behind the nearest tree he could find. What he could be running from is unknown, but around these parts it surely wasn't dangerous, and as such none of the older adults or the "mature" kids bothered to stop him and ask. Taking a second to take a breath and calm down but never sitting down, he took a peek around the corner and eyed whatever was behind him. Though it was only for a split second, he tried to quietly walk as far away as possible after looking, which led him near an edge he couldn’t see and took his grip. Falling wasn’t as bad as he would ever think it’d be, but it was still unexpected and caused his heart to race.

As such, when he woke up not dead or on the ground unable to move instead in a quiet room, sitting up being an issue wasn’t on his mind. He sat up quickly, heart racing surely just as fast as when he was falling, almost as if he were in a dream--he was sure he was in a dream, actually. He threw the sheets over to the side and jumped out of bed, the unfamiliar, oversized hoodie that had been put on him finally noticed, and he flips the hoodie up. Emerald eyes meet the locked window with confusion, only fit for the child that they lead.

And so, the 6th begins.

* * *

Michael frowns, tilting his head at the window. A soft, “Where am I?” is spoken, for nobody but himself to hear. Being in an unfamiliar place and in unfamiliar clothes, he could assume much, but his thoughts don’t trail to the worst. He walks up to the window with each step barely making any noise, though still more than he’d wished, and tries to push it up. He tries his best, even with the little strength he has as a whole, but the window doesn’t budge, not an inch. “Hey,” calls a voice, and Michael twists around, nearly falling backwards. Though the adult hadn’t meant to, Will had scared the boy, and as such gave him a comforting smile.

“Hey, it’s alright. I’m not here to hurt you,” there’s another word whispered, and one could only assume it’s a curse he’d rather not a child hear. Michael only backs up further, as though he’s not afraid, he doesn’t seem to trust Will, despite his efforts. To him, there wasn’t a friendly underlining, no matter how much convincing Will could give, and as such, things for the 6th have gone off fairly bad.


End file.
